When interacting with a device, a user can access one or more input components specific to the device, such as a keyboard and/or a mouse. In some instances the input components can be damaged or be stowed in a location unknown to the user. As the user spends time fixing or searching for the input components, time can be wasted and the user can become frustrated. If the user is unable to access or locate the input components, the user will be unable to utilize the device and access contents of the device.